


You Wanna Dance?

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 16 year old Dean, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Size Kink, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: The horny young Dean goes to a nightclub to hook up, only to find his teacher Castiel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Teacher Cas seeing his 16 year old student Dean in a club, sandwiched between two alphas who look like they want to eat them alive. he stomps over angrily to tell the alphas that Dean's underaged, but Dean, being a cockslut and sort of in love with Mr Novak, convinces him to dance and Cas is so turned on by Dean grinding on him he pulls him to a dark corner and knots Dean against a wall. size!kink also! Dean only coming up to Cas's shoulders, crying when he feels how big his dick is, go crazy ;)
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Castiel knew it was risky for a teacher to spend his weekends at seedy nightclubs. But he was careful, always making sure to go at least one town over to find a place with fewer people he knew. Which was why it took him a moment to realize the beautiful little omega being manhandled on the dance floor was his own student, Dean Winchester. The boy was only 16, what the hell did he think he was doing?

Castiel couldn’t help but admit that it looked like Dean was enjoying the attention of the two alphas. The men were bigger than Dean, although not as tall as Cas, and they had Dean pressed between them. Dean’s eyes were closed and his mouth was opened, face flushed as the alphas groped him.

Castiel glowered with anger and stormed over, grabbing Dean’s arm and yanking him out from between the two men. The alphas turned a very frustrated look on him, but Castiel cut them off with a growl and a threatening stance, and the two men slunk off to find easier prey. 

Castiel was a large man, and he could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to. 

Castiel rounded on Dean, looking down at the little omega. “What the hell are you doing here, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean looked up at Castiel with a grin, and god the boy wasn’t even as tall as Castiel’s shoulder. “Just trying to get laid, Mr. Novak,” he said, pressing in close to Castiel’s chest. He grinned and started to grind his hips against Castiel’s to the rhythm of the music. “You wanna dance?”

Castiel _knew_ this was a bad idea, but the moment the beautiful boy started to grind against him he was lost. He grabbed Dean’s hips in a tight hold and pulled him close, taking control of the rhythm. 

The boy was so much smaller than Castiel, and good lord that was such a turn on. When Castiel turned Dean’s in his arms he found himself grinding against the small of the boy’s back. Castiel growled in frustration and dragged Dean through the crowded dance floor to the dimly lit corner and pressed the boy into the wall.

Dean let out an audible moan at the way Cas was pushing him around and he shoved his ass back against Castiel’s as the teacher resumed grinding on him. Only this time Cas wrapped his arms around the little omega’s waist, hauling the boy up and pinning him to the wall. He used one strong arm around Dean’s chest to hold him up while his other hand reached around to simultaneously grope the boy’s cock and pull the boy’s ass back against Castiel’s thrusting cock. The boy’s feet couldn’t even touch the ground. 

Dean whimpered and moaned, writhing in Castiel’s arms. The alpha could already smell the slick soaking the boy’s pants, and it only took a quick glance at the dark and crowded room to shatter his resolve. 

“You said you wanted to get laid, Dean,” Castiel said, voice gruff with lust. “I’m gonna knot you right here.”

Dean moaned. “Mr. Novak, please…”

Castiel dropped Dean to the ground just long enough to yank the omega’s jean’s down to expose his dripping ass, and then freed his own straining cock before he picked the boy up again. This time he used his arms under the boy’s knees to hold him up and spread him open, again pinning his chest to the wall. 

At this position, all he had to do was line his cock up and slowly drop Dean down on it, slowly forcing his huge cock into the tiny omega’s ass.

“Oh god, it hurts!” Dean wailed, crying out at the painful stretch as he was filled. “You’re too big!” Tears of pain started to fill the omega’s eyes.

“You can take it,” Castiel growled, watching with a grin as his huge cock continued to force it’s way into Dean’s hole. He knew he should have prepped the boy, but part of him had wanted to punish Dean, and this was a fun way to do it. “This is what happens to naughty little omegas who whore themselves out at clubs.”

Dean whimpered and sniffled, tears spilling over and down his cheeks. “S-so full. Oh god!” he gasped out, breathing heavily.

“You look so perfect impaled on my dick,” Castiel said, groaning as he shoved his cock the last couple inches inside the boy. The boy shrieked and jerked a bit in his arms before calming down and settling on his cock.  Cas took a moment to admire the view before he pulled out and thrust back in.

Dean sobbed, a beautiful sound of pleasure and pain, tear tracks down his face. Castiel gave him a few good thrusts before he slowed down, giving the boy a little more time to adjust to his girth. The boy’s pain-filled sniffles were now punctuated by moans of pleasure.

“You think this is bad,” Cas chuckled, “just wait for my knot.”

Dean whined, but the sound was more need than protest.

Castiel continued to fuck Dean into the wall, enjoying the feel of the little omega pressed against him, pinned under his chest.

Castiel finally felt his knot start to thicken and Dean whimpered in response. Castiel grinned. “I’m gonna split that tight little ass with my knot, Dean.”

Dean’s moans grew louder as the alpha’a knot caught on the rim of his channel, stretching him wide as it was tugged in and out with each thrust. It was almost too late when Castiel finally used a particularly forceful thrust to force his knot fully inside the omega, and Dean cried out and came with a long moan. 

The tiny omega whimpered as Castiel continued to fuck him, dragging out the boy’s orgasm into desperate oversensitivity, until he finally came with a grunt and stilled after one last thrust. 

Dean was panting heavily, each breath coming with a little mewling sound. His face was pressed to the wall and his eyes were closed. 

Castiel pulled back enough that he could get a good look at the way his massive knot was filling the young omega. He ran a thumb down the crack of Dean’s ass and around the taught ring of muscle stretched around the base of his cock. 

Castiel then slowly lowered Dean’s legs, and the boy gasped and whimpered as the alpha carefully let them go, leaving the omega literally hanging off his knot. The boy’s feet dangled in air and only his face and chest still pressed to the wall relieved the pull. 

“You look so pretty hanging off my cock,” Castiel praised, petting Dean’s ass. “We should do this again soon.”

Dean could only let out a long moan in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
